


The wedding

by Caivallon



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Dark, Feminization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caivallon/pseuds/Caivallon
Summary: Half gods are worshipped in wine and flowers. Real gods require blood.
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	The wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant as a little birthday gift for a very sweet and lovely person. Someone who is kind and always listens to me rambling about 1634. Someone who inspires me and shares my love for this pairing. ♥
> 
> But I hope everyone else likes it, too. 
> 
> Sorry that it's so short, but I mostly wanted to do the graphic. (I would have put it onto tumblr, but thanks to their "no porn" rules I thought I better post it here.) 
> 
> Thank you, Sarah, for the little beta-job. I would be lost without you.

[](https://imgur.com/GBEqMof)

The boy’s skin is pale and perfect, covers the warmth of his flesh like the most luxurious velvet, wraps around his fragile bones like expensive ribbons. His eyes are framed by dark lashes and blue like snow in a moonlit night—a colour so cold and so fascinating that no one could look away except maybe only for a second to look at the boy’s petal-soft lips like roses in spring.

He’s dressed all in white, in silk and satin. Dolled up for _him_ , with a billowing gown that falls to his shins, that reveals his neck and throat and slender arms. With colour on his lips and dye in his hair. It’s all beautiful but unworthy of the boy.

Everything is. Because nothing should degrade the boy, distract from the grace of his movements, the arch of his back, the curve of his hips. Oh yes, he is pretty, and very much so. But his physical appearance is nothing against the light of his soul that attracts every depraved being like bees are drawn to flowers.

He could be covered in dirt and dust and he would still shine like a fallen star.

He’s pure and good. A child of winter and spring—untouchable and filled with joy and hope.

And he’s _Auston’s_.

 _His_ bride.

Trapped in his realm, abandoned as a sacrifice to appease him. Tempting and alluring, bearing gifts of pearls and diamonds, smelling of incense and lilac, as if he cared about anything but the boy and his blood and his spirit.

 _His_ princess.

Auston will follow him, ensnare him and then strip him of all those ridiculous ornaments. He will lead him into darkness, wash away everything until nothing blemished his natural beauty. Imperfect with moles and freckles, the lips less shiny, the hair darker and ashen.

And then he will make him _his_.

Truly and utterly _his_.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, if you expected a different kind of wedding. ^.^  
> There is also a less happy version of this graphic... maybe I put that one on tumblr, if you're interested.


End file.
